


Kiss Me, Kill Me

by LadyMahfuza



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMahfuza/pseuds/LadyMahfuza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not him, Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me, Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing from Homestuck Ship Generator.  
> 100 Themes Challenge: Variation 1 - 17. Blood

For a troll with a remarkable matchmaking acumen, you sure didn't know what kissing felt like.

But if it felt like this. Oh dear.

Your eyes are closed, but they don't hinder you in any way. Because he grasps you around the waist, a message almost that says he won't let you fall. Your hands bury themselves into his soft, untamable hair, bringing your face closer. Everything fits, your lips, your bodies. You can feel the steady beat of a heart, pumping blood. Rushing blood.

Blood.

Dripping blood. Moist blood. Rich purple blood.

Slipping down your faces like tears, it's the blood that you cause to fall. It's tainting your claws with that royal hue. It's on your lips now, the salty taste of blood, the taste of him. But it's not him.

It's the blood of a murderer.

This isn't a fantasy of yours. It's not the boy you sneaked glances or giggled mischievously when his name is mentioned. He's not the boy that who's face you drew over and over again, drawing a moment like this.

A figment of you imagination.

This is the boy who you pounced on after he you watched him kill your—

Oh.

The guilt comes soon. How, how could you kiss a boy who, who…

But it wasn't your choice. Because you strifed, and he grabbed you and he pulled you closer. And then this. And you complied and you imagine the face of another to mask away the pain, the guilt.

Because he made you feel all wonderful inside, like you could float. You wanted it to be him, but you never get the things you want. You got a murderer.

You need to think. And you try to pull away, but he doesn't take that too well.

The change of environments is too drastic. The cold, hard floor has no affections for you. The blood rushing now is yours.

You close your eyes again, trying to fix that last moment, imagining it him again.

But all you can see is Gamzee's face when he pulled you closer for that kiss.

One last kiss.


End file.
